


Something New

by autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, M/M, Sly being a trashy psychopath, and fuck shit up, idk i just really want Sly to come out in V+T's bad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think I could get something to eat? A guy can’t live on cock alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Virus and Trip freak me out. Their snakes and lions freak me out. I am freaked out. So clearly the solution is to write porn involving someone even freakier than they are.

When my eyes snap open I barely have the chance to think _finally,_ before Virus’s hands are squeezing down on my throat. My muscles contract and my skin shivers between hot and cold, the world smudging dark around the edges. I gag and thrash, fear and arousal rising into hot, sick ecstasy.

Eventually Virus decides I’ve had enough, and he lets go. My breath wheezes in and I come so hard I arch off the bed, tightening around Virus’s cock. Deep in the back of my mind I sense the other Aoba’s dismay at how good it feels, and his shame that no matter how much it hurts, we always get off.

_Chill out,_ I advise. _Let me drive for a little while._

I come down slowly, legs twitching, whole body aching in some places, burning in others. Virus pulls out and finishes on my chest, come sliding into the hollows of my ribs. Trip is here too, and they watch me, no doubt expecting me to curl into a ball and shake, or roll my eyes back and do my usual impression of a dead person.

Instead I stretch, crack my neck, and sprawl back against the pillows. “Do you think I could get something to eat? A guy can’t live on cock alone.”

Virus’s weird skinny eyebrows skip upward. I think I’ve actually managed to surprise the son of a bitch.

“Seriously, look at this,” I go on, sucking in my stomach, running my fingers along the prominent bones of my ribs and sternum. “I’m a skeleton. You guys actually fuck this?”

“Oh,” Virus says, smile back in place. “It looks like the other Aoba-san is back.”

“Yeah,” Trip agrees. “Looks like.”

I sit up, arms trembling to support me. My hips, ass, and upper thighs ache. How many times had they fucked me in the last twelve hours? Five times? Six? “Come on— _food._ Something besides cake.” I glance at Trip. “I’ll still suck it off your dick, if that’s what it takes.”

Virus’ voice is as cheerfully bland as ever. “Making demands, Aoba-san?”

I shrug against the bed. “Might as well. You’re not going to break your fuck-toy beyond repair, and anything else you can do to me I can take.” I twist my fingers in my hair, the jolt of pain making my cock twitch.

The other Aoba is screaming for me to stop—telling me that they’ll take it as a challenge, that they’ll torture us now. Put us back in that tiny metal box.

_No,_ I tell him. _They’ll do something new. Because I’m new._

“We’ll be back soon,” Trip tells me, his face as expressive as a cat’s ass.

 --          

They do bring food, though not very much. I let them feed me wine and bites of dark bread, little slices of ham, lapping the salt off their fingers. Then I do lick a weird sort of chocolaty paste off of Trip, and end up facedown on the bed, spread-eagled, arms and legs lashed to the bedposts. They beat me across the back and ass with a whole assortment of things, all of which Virus describes in detail before they use them.

Some are boring, some are excruciating, but all of them make me writhe against the mattress, pressing my cock against the sheets, trying to work up enough friction to come.

“Come on,” I groan, panting, body past pain and on to numbness. I can’t even feel my arms anymore. “Come on, one of you, the damn snake, the whole fucking animal kingdom—just _fuck_ me!”

They do, one after the other, Virus first, then Trip. Afterward I can’t move at all. They hold me between them, messaging my arms and legs, streaks of pain slicing in as the feeling comes back.

“That was fun,” I say, dazed.

 --

When they lock me in for the night, I lie on my tortured back and stare up at the shadowed white canopy. Everything in here is black and white, with tiny splashes of red in the cushions and wallpaper, like the place had been decorated by a color-blind vampire. They haven’t chained me up in a couple weeks.

_ou’re crazy,_ the other Aoba says, when I’m on the edge of sleep. _You’re going to get us killed._

“You worry too much.”

_I’ve been a prisoner for months! I worry the right amount!_

“Calm down.” I put my hands behind my head and grin up at the dark canopy. “I’m going to get us out of here.”

_…You are?_ He can’t suppress the flare of hope—guess he trusts me more than I thought. That irritates me. He spends years ignoring me and then lets me take over as soon as things get rough?

"Yeah,” I say, smirking inside and out. “Just as soon as I get bored.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Autoeuphoric on tumblr!


End file.
